vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alakai the Dergal
•Name: Alakai •Nicknames: Aki •Species: Dergal (Hybrid of dragon and sergal) •Gender: Male •Age: 23 •Height: 6’10 •Weight: 168 lbs •Fur color: dark red and tan-ish (just look at the picture) •Eye color: light blue (Picture) Backstory (So far): Dark. Wet. Alone... Born in a test tube from a mixture of Sergal and Dragon DNA, Alakai would have been genetically altered to be just the weapon aasf (adopt a sergal foundation) needed. Starting as a feral when young, as he grew, wings developed though he couldn't make use them for his ‘owners’ had given him weakening drugs aimed specifically at his wings, meaning anything touching them may just cause harm. Between main missions, he would be sent out to help them find, capture and cage any wild Sergals he found, though as to make sure he didn't run off he was always accompanied by a feral sergal to punish attempts at running. And boy were those things terrifying... Best guess they were... About 5 feet tall and easily 8 feet long. Not something you’d want to have angered after you. His first few missions were more of a test to see if he was worthy of their attention or if he’d have to be scrapped or possibly edited as he still may have been an early enough that something could be added. Luckily he had passed them with some effort as he had no use of his wings so it was all his agility and strength that had given him that edge in capturing those poor wilds that his ‘owners’ seemed to want for, to him, unknown reasons. Of course, throughout that whole period, he was constantly monitored and stalked by one of the feral sergals. Throughout that his wings, having been bumped many times throughout that time, would have caused him to stop in pain from that weakening drug for long enough for the wilds to get a distance before he could go again. Slowly he gained trust from his owners meaning that they gave him less of the drug letting him regain himself, get up and go again quicker making him more efficient at tasks ahead. As his wings slowly became more useful, letting him start to do short glides with still some pain during. More captures were gained under his name he as was let after to find and capture higher valued targets, only needing a general area to search. Slowly over the years with more and more captures he was slowly gaining use of his wings without constant pain and a more anthro appearance and movement style. With more captures also meant more trust and eventually he got enough so he was able to start his own squadron of fellow sergals. That seemed to only help him with groups of targets as any single was much easier alone. Especially after he’d learned to be able to go back and forth between feral and anthro, feral was often chosen when out capturing, though anthro after.